psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Symptom remission
Symptom remission is the improvement in psychiatric symptoms but in th econtext of their later return. Distinction between remission and response to treatment Remission in anxiety disorders Remission in depression Remission in schizophrenia ----- See also * Spontaneous remission * Remission (disorders) References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Abramowitz, J. S. (1996). Variants of exposure and response prevention in the treatment of obsessive-compulsive disorder: A meta-analysis: Behavior Therapy Vol 27(4) Fal 1996, 583-600. *Alexopoulos, G. S., Murphy, C. F., Gunning-Dixon, F. M., Latoussakis, V., Kanellopoulos, D., Klimstra, S., et al. (2008). Microstructural white matter abnormalities and remission of geriatric depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(2) Feb 2008, 238-244. *Altamura, A. C., Santini, A., & Mundo, E. (2006). Treatment issues in bipolar II depression: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 775-776. *Anagnostopoulos, M. G. (1975). The effect of patient expectancies and non-specific professional attention on symptom reduction without psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arya, D. K. (1997). Resolution of episode of major depressive disorder with emergence of Ganser syndrome symptoms: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 14(1) Mar 1997, 35-37. *Ballenger, J. C. (1999). Clinical guidelines for establishing remission in patients with depression and anxiety: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 22) 1999, 29-34. *Ballenger, J. C. (2001). Overview of different pharmacotherapies for attaining remission in generalized anxiety disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 62(Suppl19) 2001, 11-19. *Bandelow, B. (2006). Defining Response and Remission in Anxiety Disorders: Toward an Integrated Approach: CNS Spectrums Vol 11(10,Suppl12) Oct 2006, 21-28. *Barbarotto, R., Castignoli, G., Pasettti, C., & Laiacona, M. (2001). Global cognitive decline in schizophrenia with remission of symptoms? : Brain and Cognition Vol 46(1-2) Jun-Jul 2001, 29-34. *Bebelaar, J. (1978). The process and outcome of stress psychotherapy: A case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Benjamin, A. B. (2007). Medication management with panic disorder in the exercise state: Some prescribing guidelines: CNS Spectrums Vol 12(3) Mar 2007, 184. *Bergemann, N., Abu-Tair, F., & Strowitzki, T. (2007). Estrogen in the treatment of late-onset schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 27(6) Dec 2007, 718-720. *Bhandari, S. (1995). Neuropsychological function in manic-depressive psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 167(6) Dec 1995, 824-825. *Biederman, J., Mick, E., Faraone, S. V., & Burback, M. (2001). Patterns of remission and symptom decline in conduct disorder: A four-year prospective study of an ADHD sample: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(3) Mar 2001, 290-298. *Biringer, E., Mykletun, A., Sundet, K., Kroken, R., Stordal, K. I., & Lund, A. (2007). A longitudinal analysis of neurocognitive function in unipolar depression: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 29(8) Nov 2007, 879-891. *Bleich, S., Degner, D., Kropp, S., Hajak, G., & Ruther, E. (2000). Risperidone in disorganised schizophrenia: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Jun 2000, 534-535. *Blomstedt, P., Hariz, G.-M., & Hariz, M. I. (2006). Pallidotomy versus pallidal stimulation: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(5) Jun 2006, 296-301. *Bobholz, J. A., Rao, S. M., Lobeck, L., Elsinger, C., Gleason, A., Kanz, J., et al. (2006). fMRI study of episodic memory in relapsing-remitting MS: Correlation with T2 lesion volume: Neurology Vol 67(9) Nov 2006, 1640-1645. *Brumby, A., & Steinhausen, H.-C. (1989). The course of enuresis in childhood and adolescence: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 38(1) Jan 1989, 2-5. *Buckley, P. F., Harvey, P. D., Bowie, C. R., & Loebel, A. (2007). The relationship between symptomatic remission and neuropsychological improvement in schizophrenia patients switched to treatment with ziprasidone: Schizophrenia Research Vol 94(1-3) Aug 2007, 99-106. *Bufka, L. F. (2000). Depression-focused treatment in the context of PTSD and other comorbid disorders: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(1) Win 2000, 126-130. *Bulloch, A. G., & Patten, S. B. (2008). Non-remission of depression in the general population as assessed by the HAMD-7 Scale: Depression and Anxiety Vol 25(5) 2008, 393-397. *Burns, D. D., & Spangler, D. L. (2000). Does psychotherapy homework lead to improvements in depression in cognitive-behavioral therapy or does improvement lead to increased homework compliance? : Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 68(1) Feb 2000, 46-56. *Burns, D. D., & Spangler, D. L. (2001). Can we confirm our theories? Can we measure causal effects?: Reply to Kazantzis et al (2001): Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(6) Dec 2001, 1084-1086. *Burt, V. K. (2004). Plotting the course to remission: The search for better outcomes in the treatment of depression: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(Suppl12) 2004, 20-25. *Cassidy, F., Murry, E., & Carroll, B. J. (1998). Tryptophan depletion in recently manic patients treated with lithium: Biological Psychiatry Vol 43(3) Feb 1998, 230-232. *Casten, R. J., Rovner, B. W., Pasternak, R. E., & Pelchat, R. (2000). A comparison of self-reported function assessed before and after depression treatment among depressed geriatric patients: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 15(9) Sep 2000, 813-818. *Clark, C. P., Frank, L. R., & Brown, G. G. (2001). Sleep deprivation, EEG, and functional MRI in depression: Preliminary results: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 25(Suppl5) Nov 2001, S79-S84. *Clausen, L. (2004). Time Course of Symptom Remission in Eating Disorders: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 36(3) Nov 2004, 296-306. *Cohen, R. O. (1977). The effects of four subliminally-introduced merging stimuli on the psychopathology of schizophrenic women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Constant, E. L., Borras, L., & Seghers, A. (2006). Aripiprazole is effective in the treatment of Tourette's disorder: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 773-774. *Correll, C. U., Malhotra, A. K., Kaushik, S., McMeniman, M., & Kane, J. M. (2003). Early Prediction of Antipsychotic Response in Schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(11) Nov 2003, 2063-2065. *Correll, C. U., Malhotra, A. K., Kaushik, S., McMeniman, M., & Kane, J. M. (2005). "Early Prediction of Antipsychotic Response in Schizophrenia": Correction: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(9) Sep 2005, 1774. *Coryell, W., Endicott, J., Maser, J. D., Mueller, T., & et al. (1995). The likelihood of recurrence in bipolar affective disorder: The importance of episode recency: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 33(3) Mar 1995, 201-206. *Cuffel, B. J., Azocar, F., Tomlin, M., Greenfield, S. F., Busch, A. B., & Croghan, T. W. (2003). Remission, residual symptoms, and nonresponse in the usual treatment of major depression in managed clinical practice: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(4) Apr 2003, 397-402. *Dalgleish, T., Spinks, H., Yiend, J., & Kuyken, W. (2001). Autobiographical memory style in seasonal affective disorder and its relationship to future symptom remission: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 110(2) May 2001, 335-340. *Daly, O. E. (2000). The use of stimulants in the treatment of post traumatic stress disorder: Case report: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 15(4) Jun 2000, 295-300. *Danilenko, K. V., & Putilov, A. A. (1996). The importance of full summer remission as a criterion for the diagnosis of seasonal affective disorder: Psychopathology Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 230-235. *Daskalopoulos, N. T., & et al. (1976). Progressive disappearance of the psychotropic effect of T.R.H.: Clinical and neuro-endocrinological study: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1976, 279-285. *De Hert, M., van Winkel, R., Wampers, M., Kane, J., van Os, J., & Peuskens, J. (2007). Remission criteria for schizophrenia: Evaluation in a large naturalistic cohort: Schizophrenia Research Vol 92(1-3) May 2007, 68-73. *De Leon, O. A., & Furmaga, K. M. (1999). Effects of lamotrigine treatment in epileptic psychosis: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 19(2) Apr 1999, 186-188. *den Boer, J. A. (1998). Pharmacotherapy of panic disorder: Differential efficacy from a clinical viewpoint: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 59(8) Aug 1998, 30-36. *Dollfus, S., & Petit, M. (1995). Negative symptoms in schizophrenia: Their evolution during an acute phase: Schizophrenia Research Vol 17(2) Oct 1995, 187-194. *Domon, S. E., & Andersen, M. S. (2000). Nefazodone for PTSD: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(8) Aug 2000, 942-943. *Edmonds, P. M., Stuttaford, J. M., Penny, J., Lynch, A. M., & Chamberlain, J. (1998). Do hospital palliative care teams improve symptom control? Use of a modified STAS as an evaluation tool: Palliative Medicine Vol 12(5) Sep 1998, 345-351. *Einarson, T. R. (2004). Errata: Evidence based review of escitalopram in treating major depressive disorder in primary care: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 19(6) Nov 2004, 363. *Einarson, T. R. (2004). Evidence based review of escitalopram in treating major depressive disorder in primary care: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 19(5) Sep 2004, 305-310. *Ellershaw, J. E., Smith, C., Overill, S., Walker, S. E., & Aldridge, J. (2001). Care of the dying: Setting standards for symptom control in the last 48 hours of life: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 21(1) Jan 2001, 12-17. *Emsley, R., Oosthuizen, P. P., Kidd, M., Koen, L., Niehaus, D. J. H., & Turner, H. J. (2006). Remission in first-episode psychosis: Predictor variables and symptom improvement patterns: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(11) Nov 2006, 1707-1712. *Ernst, K., & Ernst, C. (1972). Follow-up studies of childhood neuroses: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 38(10-12) 1972, 316-324. *Ettinger, A. B., Devinsky, O., Weisbrot, D. M., Goyal, A., & Shashikumar, S. (1999). Headaches and other pain symptoms among patients with psychogenic non-epileptic seizures: Seizure Vol 8(7) Oct 1999, 424-426. *Evans, K., Tyrer, P., Catalan, J., Schmidt, U., Davidson, K., Dent, J., et al. (1999). Manual-assisted cognitive-behaviour therapy (MACT): A randomized controlled trial of a brief intervention with bibliotherapy in the treatment of recurrent deliberate self-harm: Psychological Medicine Vol 29(1) Jan 1999, 19-25. *Fava, G. A., Rafanelli, C., Ottolini, F., Ruini, C., Cazzaro, M., & Grandi, S. (2001). Psychological well-being and residual symptoms in remitted patients with panic disorder and agoraphobia: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 65(2) Jul 2001, 185-190. *Feinstein, A., Ron, M. A., & Wessely, S. (1990). Disappearing brain lesions, psychosis and epilepsy: A report of two cases: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 53(3) Mar 1990, 244-246. *Fernandez, I. (2007). EMDR as treatment of post-traumatic reactions: A field study on child victims of an earthquake: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 24(1) 2007, 65-72. *Fernandez, I. (2008). EMDR after a critical incident: Treatment of a tsunami survivor with acute posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of EMDR Practice and Research Vol 2(2) 2008, 156-159. *Fitzgerald, P. B., Huntsman, S., Gunewardene, R., Kulkarni, J., & Daskalakis, Z. J. (2006). A randomized trial of low-frequency right-prefrontal-cortex transcranial magnetic stimulation as augmentation in treatment-resistant major depression: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 655-666. *Fontenelle, L., Soares, I. D., Marques, C., Range, B., Medlowicz, M. V., & Versiani, M. (2000). Sudden remission of obsessive-compulsive disorder by involuntary, massive exposure: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(7) Sep 2000, 666-667. *Frank, E., & et al. (1981). A comparison of nonpatient and bipolar patient-well spouse couples: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(6) Jun 1981, 764-768. *Frumkin, L. R., Ward, N. G., & Grim, P. S. (1981). A possible cerebral mechanism for the clearing of psychogenic symptoms with amobarbital: Biological Psychiatry Vol 16(7) Jul 1981, 687-691. *Furusho, J. i., Matsuzaki, K., Ichihashi, I., Satoh, H., Yamaguchi, K., & Kumagai, K. (2001). Alleviation of sleep disturbance and repetitive behavior by a selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitor in a boy with Asperger's syndrome: Brain & Development Vol 23(2) Mar 2001, 135-137. *Gay, M.-C. (2007). Effectiveness of Hypnosis in Reducing Mild Essential Hypertension: A One-Year Follow-Up: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 55(1) Jan 2007, 67-83. *Geiser, F., Imbierowicz, K., Conrad, R., Schilling, G., & Liedtke, R. (2001). Differences between patients classified as "recovered" or "improved" and "unchanged" or "deteriorated" in psychotherapy outcome study: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychotherapie Vol 47(3) 2001, 250-261. *Genthner, R. W. (1973). Differences between Black and White patients in the effects of short term hospitalization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldberg, J. F., Garno, J. L., Leon, A. C., Kocsis, J. H., & Portera, L. (1999). A history of substance abuse complicates remission from acute mania in bipolar disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(11) Nov 1999, 733-740. *Goldsmith, T. D., & Keck, P. E., Jr. (2000). "Possible interaction of tramadol and antidepressants": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(5) May 2000, 839. *Goldsmith, T. D., Shapira, N. A., & Keck, P. E., Jr. (1999). Rapid remission of OCD with tramadol hydrochloride: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(4) Apr 1999, 660-661. *Gonzalez, C. T. P., & Castro, W. P. (2003). Chronic agoraphobic disorder with 15 years of evolution: Countertherapeutic influence of inadaptative tranquilizer strategies and the process of normalizing vital areas: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 29(123) 2003, 102-152. *Gopal, S., Steffens, D. C., Kramer, M. L., & Olsen, M. K. (2005). Symptomatic Remission in Patients With Bipolar Mania: Results From a Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Risperidone Monotherapy: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 1016-1020. *Gossop, M., Marsden, J., & Stewart, D. (2006). Remission of Psychiatric Symptoms Among Drug Misusers After Drug Dependence Treatment: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 194(11) Nov 2006, 826-832. *Green, T. D., Reynolds, C. F., III, Mulsant, B. H., Pollock, B. G., Miller, M. D., Houck, P. R., et al. (1999). Accelerating antidepressant response in geriatric depression: A post hoc comparison of combined sleep deprivation and paroxetine versus monotherapy with paroxetine, nortriptyline, or placebo: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 12(2) Sum 1999, 67-71. *Hafeiz, H. B. (1980). Hysterical conversion: A prognostic study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136 Jun 1980, 548-551. *Heiligman, R., & Paulson, M. J. (1976). The Stiff Man Syndrome: A psychiatric disease? : International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 7(4) 1976-1977, 363-371. *Helldin, L., Kane, J. M., Karilampi, U., Norlander, T., & Archer, T. (2006). Remission and cognitive ability in a cohort of patients with schizophrenia: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 40(8) Dec 2006, 738-745. *Hidalgo, R. (1999). Time-limited psychotherapy: Hidden effects: International Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 14(1-2) 1999, 9-16. *Hierholzer, R. (2006). Remission Rates for Depression in STAR*D Study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(7) Jul 2006, 1293. *Ho, B.-C., Andreasen, N. C., Flaum, M., Nopoulos, P., & Miller, D. (2000). Untreated initial psychosis: Its relation to quality of life and symptom remission in first-episode schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(5) May 2000, 808-815. *Ho, B.-C., Andreasen, N. C., Flaum, M., Nopoulos, P., & Miller, D. (2001). Dr. Ho and colleagues reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(7) Jul 2001, 1162-1163. *Ho, B.-C., Andreasen, N. C., Flaum, M., Nopoulos, P., & Miller, D. (2001). "Untreated initial psychosis: Its relation to quality of life and symptom remission in first-epidose schizophrenia": Erratum: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(6) Jun 2001, 976. *Inoue, Y., Yamada, K., Hirano, M., Shinohara, M., Tamaoki, T., Iguchi, H., et al. (2006). Impairment of theory of mind in patients in remission following first episode of schizophrenia: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 256(5) Aug 2006, 326-328. *Inoue, Y., Yamada, K., & Kanba, S. (2006). Deficit in theory of mind is a risk for relapse of major depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 95(1-3) Oct 2006, 125-127. *Jackson, M. E., & Tessler, R. C. (1984). Perceived lack of control over life events: Antecedents and consequences in a discharged patient sample: Social Science Research Vol 13(3) Sep 1984, 287-301. *Jensen, J. A. (1979). Hypnotic treatment of physiologically determined impairment disease: A holistic approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johansen-Berg, H., Gutman, D. A., Behrens, T. E. J., Matthews, P. M., Rushworth, M. F. S., Katz, E., et al. (2008). Anatomical connectivity of the subgenual cingulate region targeted with deep brain stimulation for treatment-resistant depression: Cerebral Cortex Vol 18(6) Jun 2008, 1374-1383. *Kalayam, B., & Alexopoulos, G. S. (2003). A Preliminary Study of Left Frontal Region Error Negativity and Symptom Improvement in Geriatric Depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(11) Nov 2003, 2054-2056. *Kane, J. M., Crandall, D. T., Marcus, R. N., Eudicone, J., Pikalov, A., III, Carson, W. H., et al. (2007). Symptomatic remission in schizophrenia patients treated with aripiprazole or haloperidol for up to 52 weeks: Schizophrenia Research Vol 95(1-3) Sep 2007, 143-150. *Karp, J. F., & Reynolds, C. F., III. (2004). Pharmacotherapy of Depression in the Elderly: Achieving and Maintaining Optimal Outcomes: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(5) May 2004, 37-46. *Karparova, S. P., Kersting, A., & Suslow, T. (2007). Deployment of attention in clinical depression during symptom remission: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 48(1) Feb 2007, 1-5. *Kazantzis, N., Ronan, K. R., & Deane, F. P. (2001). Concluding causation from correlation: Comment on Burns and Spangler (2000): Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(6) Dec 2001, 1079-1083. *Kennedy, G. J., Kelman, H. R., & Thomas, C. (1991). Persistence and remission of depressive symptoms in late life: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(2) Feb 1991, 174-178. *Khouzam, H. R., Ghafoori, B., & Nichols, E. E. A. (2005). Use of a Religious Hymn in Remission of Symptoms of Social Phobia (Social Anxiety Disorder): A Case Study: Psychological Reports Vol 96(2) Apr 2005, 411-421. *Khouzam, H. R., & Kissmeyer, P. M. S. (1996). Physostigmine temporarily and dramatically reversing acute mania: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 18(3) May 1996, 203-204. *Knowles, R., Tai, S., Jones, S. H., Highfield, J., Morriss, R., & Bentall, R. P. (2007). Stability of self-esteem in bipolar disorder: Comparisons among remitted bipolar patients, remitted unipolar patients and healthy controls: Bipolar Disorders Vol 9(5) Aug 2007, 490-495. *Kohler, C. G., & Burock, M. (2001). ECT for psychotic depression associated with a brain tumor: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(12) Dec 2001, 2089. *Kohnen, R., & Rudolph, J. (1981). Configural frequency analysis: XIV. a: Remission-controlled symptom pattern sequences in a therapy-waiting group comparison: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie Vol 29(2) 1981, 119-126. *Kroenke, K., & Jackson, J. L. (1998). Outcome in general medical patients presenting with common symptoms: A prospective study with a 2-week and a 3-month follow-up: Family Practice Vol 15(5) Oct 1998, 398-403. *Kwekkeboom, K., Huseby-Moore, K., & Ward, S. (1998). Imaging ability and effective use of guided imagery: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 21(3) Jun 1998, 189-198. *Lam, R. W., Tam, E. M., Yatham, L. N., Shiah, I. S., & Zis, A. P. (2001). Seasonal depression. The dual vulnerability hypothesis revisited: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 63(1-3) Mar 2001, 123-132. *Lambert, M., Conus, P., Lubman, D. I., Wade, D., Yuen, H., Moritz, S., et al. (2005). The impact of substance use disorders on clinical outcome in 643 patients with first-episode psychosis: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 112(2) Aug 2005, 141-148. *Lambert, M., Schimmelmann, B. G., Naber, D., Schacht, A., Karow, A., Wagner, T., et al. (2006). Prediction of remission as a combination of symptomatic and functional remission and adequate subjective well-being in 2960 patients with schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(11) Nov 2006, 1690-1697. *Lasser, R. A., Bossie, C. A., Gharabawi, G. M., & Kane, J. M. (2005). Remission in schizophrenia: Results from a 1-year study of long-acting risperidone injection: Schizophrenia Research Vol 77(2-3) Sep 2005, 215-227. *Lautz, R. M. (1978). Crisis intervention in brief hospitalization of schizophrenic patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, J. H., Reynolds, C. F., Hoch, C. C., Buysse, D. J., & et al. (1993). Electroencephalographic sleep in recently remitted, elderly depressed patients in double-blind placebo-maintenance therapy: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 8(2) Feb 1993, 143-150. *Leucht, S., & Lasser, R. (2006). The Concepts of Remission and Recovery in Schizophrenia: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 39(5) Sep 2006, 161-170. *Logsdon, M. C., Wisner, K., Hanusa, B. H., & Phillips, A. (2003). Role functioning and symptom remission in women with postpartum depression after antidepressant treatment: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 17(6) Dec 2003, 276-283. *Lunnen, K. M., Ogles, B. M., & Pappas, L. N. (2008). A multiperspective comparison of satisfaction, symptomatic change, perceived change, and end-point functioning: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 39(2) Apr 2008, 145-152. *Madrid, A., Rostel, G., Pennington, D., & Murphy, D. (1995). Subjective assessment of allergy relief following group hypnosis and self-hypnosis: A preliminary study: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis 38(2) Oct 1995, 80-86. *Malla, A. K., Norman, R. M. G., Manchanda, R., Ahmed, M. R., Scholten, D., Harricharan, R., et al. (2002). One year outcome in first episode psychosis: Influence of DUP and other predictors: Schizophrenia Research Vol 54(3) Apr 2002, 231-242. *Mallinckrodt, B. (1996). Change in working alliance, social support, and psychological symptoms in brief therapy: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 43(4) Oct 1996, 448-455. *Mancebo, M. C., Eisen, J. L., Pinto, A., Greenberg, B. D., Dyck, I. R., & Rasmussen, S. A. (2006). The Brown Longitudinal Obsessive Compulsive Study: Treatments received and patient impressions of improvement: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(11) Nov 2006, 1713-1720. *McGorry, P. D., Harrigan, S. M., Amminger, P., Norman, R., & Malla, A. (2001). Untreated initial psychosis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(7) Jul 2001, 1161-1162. *McIntyre, R. S., Fulton, K. A., Bakish, D., Jordan, J., & Kennedy, S. H. (2003). The HAM-D-sub-7: A brief depression scale to distinguish antidepressant response from symptomatic remission: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Jan 2003, 39-42. *McKay, A. P., Tarbuck, A. F., Shapleske, J., & McKenna, P. J. (1995). Neuropsychological function in manic-depressive psychosis: Evidence for persistent deficits in patients with chronic, severe illness: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 167(1) Jul 1995, 51-57. *Meltzer, H. Y. (1999). Outcome in schizophrenia: Beyond symptom reduction: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 3) 1999, 3-8. *Menza, M., Marin, H., & Opper, R. S. (2003). Residual symptoms in depression: Can treatment be symptom-specific? : Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(5) May 2003, 516-523. *Mineur, Y. S., Picciotto, M. R., & Sanacora, G. (2007). Antidepressant-Like Effects of Ceftriaxone in Male C57BL/6J Mice: Biological Psychiatry Vol 61(2) Jan 2007, 250-252. *Minter, R. E., Verdugo, N., & Mandel, M. R. (1980). The treatment of delusional depression with tranylcypromine: A case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 41(5) May 1980, 178. *Mollick, L. R. (1977). The effect of individual and group assertion training on the behavior of hospitalized psychiatric patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Montgomery, S. A. (1999). Managing the severely ill and long-term depressed: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 3(Suppl 1) Mar 1999, S13-S17. *Morgado, A., Raoux, N., Smith, M., Allilaire, J. F., & et al. (1989). Subjective bias in reports of poor work adjustment in depressed patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 80(6) Dec 1989, 541-547. *Morin, M.-L. (2003). Remission of symptoms of fibromyalgia: An existential phenomenological study: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 37(2) Apr 2003, 84-100. *Nader, K. (2001). Treatment methods for childhood trauma. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Nakao, M., Myers, P., Fricchione, G., Zuttermeister, P. C., Barsky, A. J., & Benson, H. (2001). Somatization and symptom reduction through a behavioral medicine intervention in a mind/body medicine clinic: Behavioral Medicine Vol 26(4) Win 2001, 169-176. *Nierenberg, A. A., & Wright, E. C. (1999). Evolution of remission as the new standard in the treatment of depression: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(Suppl 22) 1999, 7-11. *Nikelly, A. G., & Clados, D. (2005). Symptom remission of repatriated migrants with fibromyalgia: A pilot study: Psychiatriki Vol 16(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 209-216. *Niskanen, P., Jaaskelainen, J., & Achte, K. (1974). Anorexia nervosa: Treatment results and prognosis: Psychiatria Fennica 1974, 257-263. *Ono, K., Kawamura, K., Shimizu, N., Ito, C., & et al. (1990). Fetal hypothalamic brain grafts to the ventromedial hypothalamic obese rats: An immunohistochemical, electrophysiological and behavioral study: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 24(1) Jan 1990, 89-96. *Otto, M. W. (2000). Constructing a model of change: Clinical commentary on a complex case: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 7(1) Win 2000, 123-126. *Pallone, N. J., & Tirman, R. J. (1978). Correlates of substance abuse remission in alcoholism rehabilitation: Effective treatment or symptom abandonment? : Offender Rehabilitation Vol 3(1) Fal 1978, 7-18. *Paolino, A. F., Konick, D. S., Friedman, I., & Graham, J. R. (1973). Changes in symptom syndromes associated with short-term psychiatric hospitalization: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 1(1) Jan 1973, 69-73. *Passynkova, N. R., & Volf, N. V. (2001). Seasonal affective disorder: Spatial organization of EEG power and coherence in the depressive state and in light-induced and summer remission: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 108(3) Dec 2001, 169-185. *Paykel, E. S. (1998). Remission and residual symptomatology in major depression: Psychopathology Vol 31(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 5-14. *Phillips, M. (1995). Our bodies, our selves: Treating the somatic expressions of trauma with ego-state therapy: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis 38(2) Oct 1995, 109-121. *Pinkofsky, H. B., Hahn, A. M., Campbell, F. A., Rueda, J., Daley, D. C., & Douaihy, A. B. (2005). Reduction of Opioid-Withdrawal Symptoms With Quetiapine: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(10) Oct 2005, 1285-1288. *Pollack, M. H., Endicott, J., Liebowitz, M., Russell, J., Detke, M., Spann, M., et al. (2008). Examining quality of life in patients with generalized anxiety disorder: Clinical relevance and response to duloxetine treatment: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 42(12) Oct 2008, 1042-1049. *Pradhan, S. C. (2000). Gold versus silver: The issue of functional versus symptomatic recovery in depression: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 61(6) Jun 2000, 447. *Rauch, T. M., & Lieberman, H. R. (1990). Tyrosine pretreatment reverses hypothermia-induced behavioral depression: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 24(1) Jan 1990, 147-150. *Reus, V. I., & Rawitscher, L. (2000). Possible interaction of tramadol and antidepressants: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(5) May 2000, 838. *Reynolds, C. F., III. (2008). Preventing depression in old age: It's time: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(6) Jun 2008, 433-434. *Robinson, D. G., Woerner, M. G., McMeniman, M., Mendelowitz, A., & Bilder, R. M. (2004). Symptomatic and Functional Recovery From a First Episode of Schizophrenia or Schizoaffective Disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(3) Mar 2004, 473-479. *Rogner, J. (1994). One year after the end of an analytic Adlerian psychotherapy: II. Changes in symptomatology: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 19(4) 1994, 318-326. *Romney, D. M. (1974). Response prevention, response generalization and symptom substitution: A theoretical note: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 27(95) Apr 1974, 133-139. *Rubin, L. S., & Barry, T. J. (1972). The effect of the cold pressor test on pupillary reactivity of schizophrenics in remission: Biological Psychiatry Vol 5(2) Oct 1972, 181-197. *Rush, A. J., Kilner, J., Fava, M., Wisniewski, S. R., Warden, D., Nierenberg, A. A., et al. (2008). Clinically relevant findings from STAR*D: Psychiatric Annals Vol 38(3) Mar 2008, 188-193. *Rutter, D. R. (1977). Visual interaction and speech patterning in remitted and acute schizophrenic patients: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 16(4) Nov 1977, 357-361. *Salcioglu, E., Basoglu, M., & Livanou, M. (2007). Effects of live exposure on symptoms of posttraumatic stress disorder: The role of reduced behavioral avoidance in improvement: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(10) Oct 2007, 2268-2279. *Saletu, B., & et al. (1977). Intensive antidepressive therapy by 48 hour slow-drip infusion with high doses dibenzepine: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology Vol 1(1-2) 1977, 125-133. *San, L., Ciudad, A., Alvarez, E., Bobes, J., & Gilaberte, I. (2007). Symptomatic remission and social/vocational functioning in outpatients with schizophrenia: Prevalence and associations in a cross-sectional study: European Psychiatry Vol 22(8) Nov 2007, 490-498. *Sand, P. (1972). Neuropsychological test performance before and after symptom removal in a child with Guilles de la Tourette syndrome: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(4) Oct 1972, 596-600. *Schajer, M. (1996). Symptom reduction in short-term phychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schmitz, M., Polanczyk, G., & Rohde, L. A. P. (2007). ADHD: Remission in adolescence and predictors of persistence into adulthood: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 56(Suppl1) 2007, 25-29. *Schooler, N. R. (1996). Advances in maintenance treatment: Psychiatric Annals Vol 26(8) Aug 1996, 519-522. *Seethalakshmi, R., Parkar, S. R., Nair, N., & Pandit, A. G. (2006). Increased thalamostriatal-mesiotemporal glucose uptake with symptom remission in schizophrenia--A case report: Journal of ECT Vol 22(1) 2006, 74-75. *Seifritz, E. (2001). Contribution of sleep physiology to depressive pathophysiology: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 25(Suppl5) Nov 2001, S85-S88. *Senra, C. (1996). Evaluation and monitoring of symptom severity and change in depressed outpatients: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 52(3) May 1996, 317-324. *Solodow, R. (1978). An experiment in "brief treatment" psychiatric hospitalization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Souetre, E., Salvati, E., Wehr, T. A., Sack, D. A., & et al. (1988). Twenty-four-hour profiles of body temperature and plasma TSH in bipolar patients during depression and during remission and in normal control subjects: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(9) Sep 1988, 1133-1137. *Stahl, S. M. (1999). Why settle for silver, when you can go for gold? Response vs. recovery as the goal of antidepressant therapy: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(4) Apr 1999, 213-214. *Stahl, S. M. (2000). "Gold versus silver: The issue of functional versus symptomatic recovery in depression": Reply: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 61(6) Jun 2000, 447-448. *Subotnik, K. L., Nuechterlein, K. H., & Green, M. F. (1999). Trait versus state aspects of the MMPI during the early course of schizophrenia: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 33(3) May-Jun 1999, 275-284. *Sutcher, H. (1997). Hypnosis as adjunctive therapy for multiple sclerosis: A progress report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 39(4) Apr 1997, 283-290. *Tarrier, N., Cooke, E. C., & Lader, M. H. (1978). Electrodermal and heart-rate measurements in chronic and partially remitted schizophrenic patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 57(5) May 1978, 369-376. *Taylor, W. D., McQuoid, D. R., Steffens, D. C., & Krishnan, K. R. R. (2004). Is there a Definition of Remission in Late-Life Depression that Predicts Later Relapse? : Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 29(12) Dec 2004, 2272-2277. *Thompson, E. A., & Reilly, D. (2002). The homeopathic approach to symptom control in the cancer patient: A prospective observational study: Palliative Medicine Vol 16(3) May 2002, 227-233. *Tolin, D. F., & Foa, E. B. (1999). Treatment of a police officer with PTSD using prolonged exposure: Behavior Therapy Vol 30(3) Aut 1999, 527-538. *Torgalsboen, A.-K., & Rund, B. R. (2002). Lessons learned from three studies of recovery from schizophrenia: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 14(4) Nov 2002, 312-317. *Trivedi, M., Morris, D. W., Grannemann, B. D., & Mahadi, S. (2005). Symptom Clusters as Predictors of Late Response to Antidepressant Treatment: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 1064-1070. *Trivedi, M. H., Rush, A. J., Fava, M., & Wisniewski, S. R. (2006). "Remission Rates for Depression in STAR*D Study": Dr. Trivedi and Colleagues Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(7) Jul 2006, 1293-1294. *Trivedi, M. H., Rush, A. J., Wisniewski, S. R., Nierenberg, A. A., Warden, D., Ritz, L., et al. (2006). Evaluation of Outcomes With Citalopram for Depression Using Measurement-Based Care in STAR*D: Implications for Clinical Practice: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(1) Jan 2006, 28-40. *Uhlhaas, P. J., Phillips, W. A., & Silverstein, S. M. (2005). The course and clinical correlates of dysfunctions in visual perceptual organization in schizophrenia during the remission of psychotic symptoms: Schizophrenia Research Vol 75(2-3) Jun 2005, 183-192. *Valentine, P. V. (2000). Traumatic Incident Reduction I: Traumatized women inmates: Particulars of practice and research: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 31(3-4) 2000, 1-15. *Vansteenwegen, D., Vervliet, B., Hermans, D., Thewissen, R., & Eelen, P. (2007). Verbal, behavioural and physiological assessment of the generalization of exposure-based fear reduction in a spider-anxious population: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(2) Feb 2007, 291-300. *Venner, K. L., & Feldstein, S. W. (2006). Natural History of Alcohol Dependence and Remission Events for a Native American Sample: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 67(5) Sep 2006, 675-684. *Vilela, W. A. (1989). Kurt Schneider's first order symptoms of schizophrenia: Relation with the developmental course and personality: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 38(4) Jul-Aug 1989, 165-173. *Villeneuve, E., & Lemelin, S. (2005). Open-Label Study of Atypical Neuroleptic Quetiapine for Treatment of Borderline Personality Disorder: Impulsivity as Main Target: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(10) Oct 2005, 1298-1303. *Viola, J., Ditzler, T., Batzer, W., Harazin, J., Adams, D., Lettich, L., et al. (1997). Pharmacological management of post-traumatic stress disorder: Clinical summary of a five-year retrospective study, 1990-1995: Military Medicine Vol 162(9) Sep 1997, 616-619. *Wang, X., Savage, R., Borisov, A., Rosenberg, J., Woolwine, B., Tucker, M., et al. (2006). Efficacy of risperidone versus olanzapine in patients with schizophrenia previously on chronic conventional antipsychotic therapy: A switch study: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 40(7) Oct 2006, 669-676. *Weise, C. C., O'Reilly, P., & Hesbacher, P. (1972). Perphenazine-amitriptyline in neurotic underachieving students: A controlled study: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 33(5) May 1972, 318-325. *Wen-Chi Ho, A., & Birmingham, C. L. (2001). Anorexia nervosa remission during an episode of encephalitis: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 29(1) Jan 2001, 97-99. *Wilkinson, D., Murray, J., & Galantamine Research, G. (2001). Galantamine: A randomized, double-blind, dose comparison in patients with Alzheimer's disease: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(9) Sep 2001, 852-857. *Wong, S. (2006). Treatment of Depression Should be Individualized to Improve Response: CNS Spectrums Vol 11(12) Dec 2006, 909-910. *Wunderink, L., Nienhuis, F. J., Sytema, S., & Wiersma, D. (2007). Predictive validity of proposed remission criteria in first-episode schizophrenic patients responding to antipsychotics: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 33(3) May 2007, 792-796. *Young, S., & Gudjonsson, G. H. (2008). Growing out of ADHD: The relationship between functioning and symptoms: Journal of Attention Disorders Vol 12(2) Sep 2008, 162-169. *Zanarini, M. C., Frankenburg, F. R., Hennen, J., Reich, B., & Silk, K. R. (2005). The McLean Study of Adult Development (MSAD): Overview and implications of the first six years of prospective follow-up: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 19(5) Oct 2005, 505-523. *Zimmerman, M., Posternak, M. A., & Chelminski, I. (2004). Defining remission on the Montgomery-Asberg depression rating scale: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(2) Feb 2004, 163-168. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Remission (disorders)